


Healing In Progress

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [10]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Evil Snoke, F/M, M/M, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor Snoke/Ben Solo, Minor Snoke/Rey, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Sometimes, he has these moments...





	Healing In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I got you, I won't let go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437980) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Shout out to Tenukii’s Downfall for the Matchbox Twenty reference.

Writing doesn’t get easier. At least according to one YouTube channel Ben follows, it doesn’t. And in the case of writing Rey’s confrontation with the Supreme Leader, it’s doubly difficult. People are going to wonder why Rey went from hating Kylo Ren to wanting to save him, but in a way, Rey has elements of Poe in her too. The skill with mechanics, for example. When he found her, so to speak, she was a scavenger on Jakku. It was through character sketches that he found out her skill for piloting, and plenty more. 

Right now, he’s writing the turbolift scene. Ben writes out of order; it’s what he does. Even as he types, he pictures Rey, hair down for a change, appealing to Kylo Ren’s better nature. Probably a better nature he didn’t know existed. 

Just like Poe did. Poe made him better, though he doesn’t know how much. 

He types out Rey’s dialogue. “ _I feel the conflict within you; it’s tearing you apart...”_

That isn’t the difficult part. Writing Rey’s meeting with Snoke is. 

He types. Matchbox Twenty is playing in the background, and he’s dreading what will happen to his plucky heroine. 

Rey. He’s grown to adore her. Purely platonically, of course — as an author adores his creation. Strong, scrappy, compassionate Rey, with a huge heart. 

***

Night’s fallen, and Ben’s struggling with a scene. More specifically, he’s gotten past the Supreme Leader’s gloating, and he’s onto the Supreme Leader...

...essentially molesting Rey. Seizing her cheek, bringing her face close to his. 

He thinks of how Snoke seized his arms, how Snoke used his body to grind against. Watching the ceiling tiles, wondering when it would end. He blinks, and his eyes are filled with tears. 

Plus, he’s starving. His stomach rumbles, and he switches out of Google Docs; it’ll save everything anyway. He needs to eat. And talk to Poe. 

Poe’s cooking tonight, some sort of stew, and Ben’s mouth waters. Poe turns to look at Ben, caring in his eyes. “Tough scene?”

”I’m worried about Rey.”

”What did she do?”

”You know when she...Fed-Exed herself to Kylo?”

”Right.”

”She’s in Snoke’s hands now, and I think he’s going to do something really bad to her.” Ben sighs. “And it’s making me remember, again, what he did to me.”

”Oh, Ben...”

Poe holds him, and Ben buries his face in Poe’s shoulder. There is something about it that was comforting. Then, “You really are the best, Poe.”

”Anything. You wanna watch a movie or something after this?”

Ben nods. There’s going to always be stumbling blocks, but he likes to think he’ll be able to meet them nonetheless. 


End file.
